A Surprise Visit
by zeldamaster456
Summary: Secret Santa gift for laguzgirl13. It's almost Christmas at the Smash Mansion and Ike is feeling alone. But when a familiar guest comes to the mansion, Ike's Christmas will either get better, or take a turn for the worst... Ike/Elincia


_This is my Secret Santa story for my close FF friend, laguzgirl13. You better like this! 7=O *shot*_

_I'm kidding. XD But really, I hope you enjoy this story, as well as everyone else. Merry six days after Christmas and have a Happy New Years! =D_

_Warning: I have little knowledge of the Fire Emblem series. I'm sorry if a few characters are OOC.   
_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone in this fic. Everything here belongs to Nintendo. I'm just a fan. I do own a copy of Brawl, if that counts...  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Snow fell everywhere around the Smash Mansion and everyone was resting inside, enjoying countless activities. It was only a few days before Christmas and everyone was excited for it. Mario and Peach were enjoying fresh cups of hot chocolate, Kirby was busy cooking a huge meal for everyone, Young Link, Link, and Toon Link were all busy sword fighting each other (in a friendly way), and most of the others were all cheerful in some way or another.

Except...for one notable fighter...

Ike sat down on a green sofa with a sad frown on his face. Sure, celebrating Christmas with others from different universes was fun and all, but he couldn't stop thinking about her...

Elincia.

While he was spending his Christmas in the Smash Mansion, she was over in the Kingdom of Crimea, probably enjoying herself more than he was. He absentmindedly ran a hand through his spiky blue hair and sighed. He really wished that she was there with him, spending the entire holiday season with him.

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar female voice.

"What's the matter, Ike?"

The warrior turned his head over to Peach, who was wearing a red and green Christmas sweater over her dress and holding a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. "Why do you look so sad? It's almost Christmas! You should be happy just like the rest of us," she told him, feeling concerned.

Shaking his head, Ike looked away from Peach and stared out the window next to him, looking at the snow piling everywhere until the grass couldn't be seen anymore. "Sorry Peach, I guess I'm not in the holiday mood right now," he replied.

The Mushroom Kingdom princess nodded understandingly. "I brought you some hot chocolate if you want any. You look like you could use something warm to drink," she said shyly.

The blue-haired warrior shook his head. "It's okay, Peach. I'm good."

Peach sighed quietly. "Alright then. Bye Ike." With that, she walked away.

Ike watched as Peach walked back to Mario and felt a pang of longing as he saw the two of them hug. _"I wish Elincia and I would do that..."_ he thought in his mind. He rested his head on the edge of the couch, closed his eyes, and rested.

Then out of nowhere, a knock echoed all over the Smash Mansion and Ike fell of of the couch in surprise. Everyone in the room he was in (Mario, Peach, and the three Links.) turned their heads to the direction of the noise. Someone was knocking on the door!

"Who wants to go answer it?" Mario asked, sipping his hot chocolate a bit. When no one answered, the person knocked on the door again. Shrugging and deciding that he didn't want to keep the person waiting, Toon Link sighed and walked over to the door and opened it.

There stood a gorgeous young woman wearing a bright orange dress. Strands of her green hair that hung over her shoulders danced in front of her eyes and she was smiling joyfully. Toon Link stared at her in awe.

"Uh, h-hey!" he stuttered.

"Hello! Um, could I come in?" she asked.

Without answering, the young Hero of Winds opened the door fully and stood out of her way. "Of course! Please, enjoy yourself!" he told her, blushing slightly.

The green haired girl walked in and gave Toon Link a sincere smile that said 'Thank you'. Looking around, she saw various characters crowding in to see who entered the mansion. But, the thing that caught her eye was a familiar blue haired warrior staring at her in disbelief.

_"It can't be..."_ Ike thought, a faint blush appearing on his face. _"She's actually here..."_

The girl that has entered the Smash Mansion was none other than Elincia._  
_

Said girl walked over to the warrior silently and as soon as she stood in front of him, a giant grin appeared on her face. "Ike, it's so nice to see you again!" she beamed, giving him a warm hug. At this moment, Ike's face became as red as Mario's hat.

"I can't believe it! Elincia's here at the Smash Mansion, and she's HUGGING me!" the warrior thought. He slowly wrapped his arms around her midsection and returned the embrace.

Unfortunately, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard some wolf-whistles and cat-calls, and quickly got out of the hug. "Sh-shut up!" he snapped at everyone, turning away from Elincia. The green haired beauty just giggled.

_"I can't believe I did that, and everyone was watching, too!"_ Ike thought, mentally slapping himself. When he fully recomposed himself, he turned back to Elincia, who was looking around the area curiously while everyone went back to what they were doing.

"I've never been to a place like this before. It seems wonderful," she said, admiring the mansion.

"And so are you..." Ike muttered quietly. Elincia turned to him.

"What was that?" she asked. The warrior blushed.

"NOTHING! I-I didn't say anything worth mentioning!" he insisted. The green haired princess smiled slightly at him and continued looking around the place. Ike sighed quietly.

_"That was a close one..."_

_

* * *

_Ike and Elincia just sat down on a nearby couch and spent the next few hours informing each other on what was going on in their lives. She told him about what was going on in Crimea ever since he left for the Smash Mansion and he told her about what it was like in the mansion, saying that meeting many others from different universes was actually cooler than expected. Then, the big question came up.

"Elincia, why did you come to the Smash Mansion, anyway?"

The princess blushed slightly and grinned sheepishly. "I guess I wanted to visit one of my closest friends for the holiday. You don't know how difficult it was for me to find this place," she replied.

"Whoa, you decided to visit the Smash Mansion, just for ME?" Ike asked, surprised and bewildered. Elincia nodded.

"It's a little crazy, really. But I really wanted to spend my Christmas with you, Ike..." she whispered. She gasped when she felt a hand on top of hers and realized it was Ike's. He was giving her one of his very rare warm smiles. The princess blushed even more and stared back at him.

Their moment was suddenly ruined when Marth walked up to the two of them. "Hey Ike, Link, Mario, and I wanted to see if you might wanted to brawl with us since everyone else is busy doing something else. So what do yo-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed Ike's hand on top of Elincia's and a sly smirk grew on his face.

"Well, I guess that you two look pretty busy as well," Marth said coolly. Ike blushed and removed his hand from Elincia's. "Actually, a brawl doesn't sound like a bad idea!" he said quickly.

Standing up, he looked at the green haired princess apologetically. "Elincia, is it okay if I can have a quick brawl with Marth and a few others?" he asked, feeling kind of embarrassed about it.

Elincia nodded slowly, but disappointment was shown in her eyes. "It's okay, Ike. Do what you have to do. You will come back, right?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I will!" the spiky blue haired warrior convinced her. "I'll be back as soon as it's over."

The princess smiled again. "Okay then! Have fun, you two!" With that, the two warriors walked away. Ike looked back at the princess one more time and smiled to himself. _"I'm sure glad Elincia's here. My Christmas is 100 times better now."_ he thought.

Elincia watched as they walked off and smiled to herself. _"Coming here was the right decision after all..."_

* * *

Pit came out of his room with his newly sharpened arrows and sighed. "Why didn't anyone tell me that someone new came to the Smash Mansion? No one tells me anything..." he muttered to himself as he went down the stairs and ended up in the main room.

"I wonder where this pers-"

He stopped in his tracks when his eyes fell on a beautiful green haired girl who was sitting by herself on a couch. It seemed like that she was humming to herself and she was playing with her feet boredly. Pit blushed slightly.

That girl sure was pretty.

_"I wonder what her name is..."_ Pit thought as he walked over to the girl. She seemed to have noticed he was coming and smiled at him. "Hello," she greeted casually.

"Um, hey!" he greeted back. _"Wow, her voice is beautiful as well..."_

Elincia brushed a strand of green hair away from her eyes. "What's your name?" she asked kindly.

"M-my name is Pit. What's yours?"

"My name's Elincia. You're probably wondering who I am, huh?" she stated, laughing slightly.

"I'm just wondering why you're sitting here all by yourself," Pit told her truthfully. Elincia shrugged.

"I'm just waiting for Ike to come back from whatever he's doing, that's all."

_"So she's Ike's friend...Ike sure is lucky,"_ Pit thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Elincia sigh dreamily.

"I thought this would be the perfect chance to tell him how I feel. I guess I'm doing pretty good right now," she said to herself aloud, blushing brightly. Pit didn't know what to say.

"So, I take it you have a crush on Ike?" Pit asked curiously, sitting beside her on the couch. The blush on the green haired girl's face darkened.

"It's kind of embarrassing..."

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it! All you need to do is work up the courage and tell Ike how you feel," Ike assured her. Then, he thought of something genius...

"I think I have an idea," Pit chuckled mischievously. Elincia looked at him curiously.

"What idea?"

Pit scooted closer to her and whispered something in her ear. When he was done, the green-haired princess had a frown on her face.

"I'm not so sure if that's a good idea, Pit. I mean, what if Ike gets really mad and he'll never talk to me ever again?" she asked, feeling worried. Pit put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about a thing. Besides, do you want to tell Ike how you really feel or not?"

Elincia sighed quietly and nodded. "Okay. I'll do it."

* * *

Ike walked back into the main room with an angry look on his face. "That's the last time I'm going to Pirate Ship. Stupid rock..." he muttered, brushing water out of his hair. He sighed heavily and tried to calm himself down.

"Oh well, at least I can talk to Elincia ag-WHAT!"

He looked over to where Elincia was sitting and noticed that she was holding hands with...PIT?

When Pit noticed Ike walked in and was staring at them, he winked at Elincia, who had an unsure look on her face. "Just do what I told you to do and you and Ike will be spending your entire visit here together in no time," he muttered to her.

_"That's what we were planning on doing, but if he knows I like him, I'll do anything..."_ Elincia thought in her mind.

Pit cleared his throat and began speaking loudly. "Oh Elincia, I'm glad that we just met. This is by far the greatest day of my life," he said, mentally laughing at Ike, who had a look that could kill.

"Oh Pit, I'm glad to have met you, too. You're the nicest person I've ever met," Elincia cooed, mentally pitying Ike for this cruel, but hopefully producing act.

Ike clenched his fists in anger. This would've been the perfect chance for him to finally tell Elincia his feelings for her, and it was all getting ruined by Pit. Before he knew it, Elincia and Pit were leaning in closer to each other and were about to-

"ARGH!"

The blue haired warrior let out a frustrated scream (with a tint of heartbreak and pain) and stormed out of the room. Pit and Elincia quickly got away from each other and stared at the spot where Ike had been. "Mission accomplished," Pit grinned.

Elincia closed her eyes and sighed. "I hope we didn't overdo it. What if Ike will never speak to me again?" she worriedly asked Pit.

Pit smiled at her reassuringly. "Trust me, I'm sure that Ike's fine."

The angel helped the princess up and he pushed her into the direction that Ike left. "Now, go and tell Ike how you feel!"

Elincia turned to Pit and gave him a warm hug. "Thank you, Pit. For everything," she told him sincerely.

Pit blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "No problem. Good luck with Ike," he responded.

The green haired girl released him from her hug and she ran out of the room in pursuit for the warrior. Pit watched as she ran out of the room and shook his head with a sly grin on his face.

"How Ike was lucky enough to meet someone as great and beautiful as her, I'll never know."

* * *

After about 15 minutes of searching, Elincia pressed her back against a wall and slumped to the floor. "I've searched everywhere in this mansion and I can't seem to find Ike," she whispered to herself sadly. She felt a few tears well up in her eyes and she brushed them away furiously. She got up off the floor quickly.

"No! I have to keep trying!"

She then felt a sudden chill in the air and shivered quietly. Turning her head in the direction of the air, she noticed that a door was open. Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked over to the door and peeked her head inside.

There stood Ike, leaning against the balcony with a sad look on his face. A bit of snow was getting in his hair, but he didn't care. He then noticed that Elincia was standing in the doorway and scowled at her.

"What do you want? I thought that you were happily involved with Pit," he snapped coldly.

Elincia bit her lip and she shook her head. "Ike, you don't underst-"

"What is there to understand?" he interrupted. "All I know is that you and Angel Boy looked so happy together and that you broke my hear-" He stopped himself in that sentence and blushed brightly. He quickly turned his head away from her and stared at the falling snow.

The green haired girl walked outside and sat down next to the blue haired warrior. She put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look back at her. The two stared into each others eyes for a bit until Elincia started to speak.

"Listen Ike, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier," she apologized. Ike wasn't fazed by her apology, but decided to keep quiet and keep on listening.

"But, Pit and I aren't...you know, in a relationship," she continued. Ike's eyes widened, but he secretly felt a surge of relief.

"Yo-you're not?"

"No, it was actually a plan that he had so I can...can..." Elincia stopped there and she started to blush.

"Can what?" Ike urged on.

Taking a deep breath, the princess finished her sentence. "So I can tell you how I feel about you. Ike, I...love you."

The warrior was completely taken aback. Elincia was actually in love with him! He couldn't believe it was true at all.

"You're in l-love with me?" he asked, his blush as deep as hers.

Elincia nodded. "I've always have been in love with you. Ever since we first met. That's basically the reason why I came here," she told him, smiling softly.

Ike lowered his head. "I have a confession to make also..."

The green haired girl sat quietly.

"The truth is, Elincia, before you came to the Smash Mansion, I was feeling pretty depressed. Sure, everyone here is nice and all, but I wanted to spend my Christmas with one person," Ike started. He slowly took her hands into his and smiled directly at her.

"That person...was you, Elincia."

She gasped in surprise when he lowered his face to hers and softly kissed her on the lips. When he felt her return the kiss, he slowly wrapped his arms around her protectively. They stayed like that for a few seconds and they broke the kiss.

"I-I-Ike..." Elincia stuttered, her face turning to a deep crimson color.

"I love you too, Elincia," he finished, grinning proudly.

Tears of joy welling up in her eyes, the girl smiled happily and gave her beloved warrior another kiss, but this time it was on the cheek. She then rested her head against his chest.

"This is definitely gonna be the best Christmas ever," she whispered, hugging Ike softly.

"It sure is," he replied, leaning down and giving the princess another kiss.

* * *

While the two lovers were enjoying their moment, Pit stood smiling in the doorway without them noticing him. "I think I did a good job," he told himself, walking away from the two of them. "Now I wonder when Kirby's done with the food..."

* * *

_I guess that's it. Well GKoW, I hoped you liked this story. ;)_

_And I hope everyone else that read this enjoyed it, too! Ciao!_

_1/1/2011: Had to fix some mistakes. Have a Happy New Year! =)  
_


End file.
